


Landslide

by Zighana



Series: Breathing Underwater [3]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Latrelle, out of a nagging guilty conscience, turns himself into the police and is thrust into a world of corruption, politics, and a moral crisis when a celebrity lawyer takes his case.





	Landslide

When Latrelle stepped foot into the police station, much to the horror of his aunt and uncle, the only thought that played over and over in his head is, " _do the right thing._ "

He'd shot and killed an innocent person and seriously injured Ruby, who was, in Latrelle's eyes, a good kid. Shooting Ruby was his biggest regret; he did nothing to no one and Ruby was one of the few kids in Santos territory that was willing to help him with his homework during school hours. 

His crew tried to justify his actions, saying Ruby got in the way and that accidents happen. 

Accidents are when you slam into a pole with your car, or knocked over a vase because you weren't paying attention.

Murder isn't an accident.

He'd never killed anyone up to this point; he'd just gotten initiated and all he did was talk shit. As far as pulling the trigger, he was no marksman. The most he could do was injure; he'd sent many people in the hospital but all of them made it out alive, some paralyzed from the waist down but _alive_. 

He didn't hear about the aftermath until a day later, where word got around that _Ruby_ got shot and some girl that went to their school died. 

He didn't want to believe it until he'd seen _"RIP Olivia"_ and _"Get Well Soon, Ruby!"_ posts everywhere he looked.

It drove him crazy.

Everywhere he turned he'd see the girl he killed, her soulless eyes staring into his as she rasps for air, blood gurgling out of her mouth. 

It was this day that he'd had enough.

The case had gone cold; not enough witnesses could pinpoint who he was; it was dark, he wore a black hoodie and no one was paying attention. The only reliable witness could be Ruby, but he's in a medically-induced coma to safe his life. Latrelle had thrown away the gun, left very little evidence and to be quite fair, LAPD don't give a shit about the black and brown kids in the ghetto who lost their lives to gun violence. It was a Tuesday for them as far as they were concerned. His confession was damn near doing their job for them. 

"You're throwing your life away," his uncle told him, "you should just lay low and live your life like nothing happened."

"A man once told me, if you do wrong, you make it right. You own up to that shit." Latrelle replied. 

"You're making a mistake." His aunt adds.

"I'm doing what's right. For once." he counters.

He's in the lobby, the men in navy blue uniform making the knots in his gut churn. But he knows there's no going back from this. He looks at the receptionist and blurts out,

"I am the one responsible for the Quincenera shooting."

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asks.

"I am the one that shot Ruben Martinez and that other girl." Latrelle holds out his wrists.

"Book me."


End file.
